


Dean's Longing

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Longing, M/M, One Shot, cas can pick up on a longing, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy needs to get Dean on a hunt and he gets Cas' help. Cas reveals a shocking truth to them both but is Dean really ready for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just a tiny little one shot I just had to get out and hopefully this will make up for not posting the next chapter to my last fic for so long. I'm sorry, I'm working on that.

Dean and Sam had been stuck at the bunker for weeks now and Sam needed to get Dean out into the fresh air and on a hunt. A case came up about a day or two ago that smelled suspiciously like a Djinn and Sam had had his doubts about Dean being able to handle something so heavy duty with the mark of Cain still weighing him down. So, he decided to rope Cas in for an extra pair of hands just incase. 

"We might not be able to contact you if we get caught up, what then?" Sam asks his eyes filled with an uncertainty and a tiny hint of fear.

"Come on Sammy we've been doing this for how long? We'll be fine don't you worry." Dean replies reassuringly a grin splayed on his face and looking in between Sam and Cas. 

"Yeah but Dean the mark, it might be a little to much for you at the moment and-" Sam continued before Dean cut him off.

"Sam honestly, I'm totally fine, lets do this." This time Dean's smile was a little forced as he sat with the beer in his hand across from Sam, Castiel sitting next to him. 

"Well if you two do get stuck don't worry, can pick up on a longing, you'll be fine."

That last part hit Dean like a freight train and he spewed out his beer everywhere with some of it going on Sam which he was less than impressed by. Dean's eyes were wide as he looked out the corner of his eye at the angel sitting next to him. What the fuck did he just say? He can pick up on a longing? Dean's face lit up bright red. 'Shit'. He thought. 'What a way to keep my cool.' All Dean heard then was a faint disaproving sound of 'dude, come on' from Sam before he was taken back and remembered.

Dean woke up with a start, Cas standing next to the couch at Bobby's with the same familiar stare in his face that turned into a frown as Dean's stale beer leaked all over him. "Damnit Cas" Dean exclaimed and for a moment he couldn't differentiate between dream and reality. He'd fallen asleep but he remembers sitting at a table in a bar with Cas looking into his bluest of blue eyes and feeling a warmth flowing inside of him, filling every inch of his body and making it tingle at the edges. Cas' right hand had slid over the the table and it placed itself over Dean's left. Dean didn't flinch or move from the touch and he actually liked it, a lot. Just at that moment he found himself wanting to be with cas, to hold him, to touch him but he was right here wasn't he?

Suddenly Dean jerked awake and Cas was standing right next to him and he didn't know what was going on. Did he just dream about wanting to be with Cas, to want to... What? Yeah, he was definitely dreaming then and if he wasn't sure before the stale beer from last night was certainly a lightening bolt into reality. He shot up and 'damnit Cas' fell out of his mouth and he just hoped to God that Cas hadn't noticed that he had obviously just had a very intimate dream about his friend. He hoped to God that he wasn't bright red with embarrassment and he hoped to Lucifer that his heart would stop beating so damn fast.

Dean never did find out how Cas knew where to find him that morning.

Suddenly Dean was back sat at the table in the bunker with a beer soaked Sam and a confused angel sitting next to him. Dean couldn't look at him, he finally knew how Cas had found him all those years ago. Dean's heart pounded against his rib cage as he willed himself to calm down and for the hot flush he could feel on his face to cool. It didn't happen.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam asked questioningly looking at the damage. 

"Huh?" He paused, obviously embarrassed at his sudden yet not completely unwelcoming realisation that Cas was able to sense him all this time from just from a longing? "Oh sorry, errrm excuse me" He left the table and headed into the kitchen to get himself a cold drink of water and to splash his face with some of it. 

Sam looked at Cas with an understanding. He knew exactly what was going on, he knew his brother all too well. Cas on the other hand was feeling a sinking feeling like his world was going to implode and shatter around him. Dean obviously hadn't known that that's what he was doing all them times when Cas popped up out of nowhere to rescue the Winchesters. It had all been about Dean, it was all because of him. 

Dean was sat at the kitchen counter, glass of water touching his lips when...

"Dean..." Came a low gravelly voice from the doorway to the kitchen. 

This time Dean hadn't been 'longing' for him had he? No there was a difference between longing and just thinking about someone, wasn't there? Dean was so confused right now. He was a little startled but gestured for Cas to come in.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean managed as he sat himself at the kitchen table, Cas doing the same.

"Are you ok Dean?" He asked an obvious waver in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, just went down the wrong tube, ya know" He replied oddly calm right now.

"Dean look, I-" 

"You can pick up on a longing?" Was Dean really going there? Curiosity and a tiny bit of want in Dean was interested to know the answer in detail and if Cas even had the tiniest hint or slither of a feeling about him that he had for Castiel. Wait... What? Did Dean just forget all rational thought and lunge at the fact that Cas could possibly feel the same way about him that Dean felt for Castiel?  
'Damnit' he thought. 

"Yes Dean" His eyes stayed locked onto emerald greens.

Dean swallowed harshly his heart beating faster again. Before he knew what he was doing Dean was sliding his right hand over and he placed it on Cas' left. The touch was warm and Castiel's eyes wandered down towards their hands. He moved his hand away and for a second Dean's stomach dropped but then Cas slipped his fingers inbetween Dean's and intwined them together. Dean found himself smiling at that and he looked up at the angel who also had the best smile on his face. Cas opened his mouth to speak out the words.

"I've been waiting for you"


End file.
